Tarde de chicas y la pijamada
by andrea.zelaya.969300
Summary: Las chicas deciden tener una tarde sin los chicos pero no todo resulta tan bien como se planeo... después de esa tarde tienen pensado una pijamada donde hablaran cosas que no se podrían estando enfrente de ellos sin embargo... Ellos planean espiarlas, eso resultara bueno o malo? Pasen y lean! Denle una oportunidad!.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! no me pertenece y con Yu-Gi-Oh! quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 ** _Fanfiction: Tarde de chicas y la pijamada._**

 ** _Nota: En este pequeño escrito aclaro algunas cosas:_**

 ** _*Yami será hermano mayor de Yugi._**

 ** _*Mai estudiará con nuestros personajes en la misma escuela pero un grado mayor._**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 1: Tarde de chicas._**

Es una hermosa mañana en la bella ciudad Domino sin embargo nosotros nos enfocaremos en la escuela preparatoria Domino (desconozco como se llama la escuela donde estudian Yugi y sus amigos) más en específico nos enfocamos en una joven pareja situada detrás de los baños.

—¿Cómo que no podremos salir esta noche? ¡Lo planéanos hace 10 minutos Mai— dijo algo molesto el chico Wheeler, la chica suspiro. —Joey tu hiciste planes de querer salir hoy en la noche y te dije que no puedo, tengo planes con las chicas entiéndelo.

—Pero amorcito…

Trato de persuadirla pero la chica lo fulmino con la mirada. —Esta noche no puedo Wheeler.

—Bien entonces saldré con los chicos, será una noche de machos— dijo el joven sonriendo, la chica lo miro con la misma sonrisa. —Bien haz lo que quieras cariño.

La joven se acercó a su novio y le planto un beso en la mejilla. —Compórtate o te aniquilo cariño— el chico trago grueso, habían empezado su relación hace 6 meses y en ocasiones tenían discusiones pero sabían arreglarlas lo único a lo que el Wheeler le temía era a una mujer enojada en este caso a una Mai Valentine furiosa.

0o0o0

Una joven de ojos esmeraldas y largo cabello dorado se encontraba abrazando a su chico muy feliz. —Este momento entre nosotros es muy lindo, gracias por compartir tu tiempo conmigo Yugi— dijo la chica que responde al nombre de Rebecca Hawkins, el joven estaba un poco sonrojado. —De nada princesa.

Ellos tenían menos tiempo de relación para ser exactos un mes juntos y eso fue porque todos sus amigos y su hermano Yami colaboraron para que pudieran estar juntos y se confesaran sus sentimientos.

0o0o0o

—¡Yami! Qué bueno que te encuentro— dice la dulce joven mientras recuperaba el aliento se notaba que había estado corriendo por toda la escuela, el chico la observa y se sorprendió un poco. —Tea ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estas bien? ¿Sucedió algo?.

El chico había jugado un pequeño partido de futbol con sus compañeros y había ido a tomar agua a los bebederos pero al ver a Tea así se preocupó por ella. —Yo… am… ¿almorzamos juntos? — interrogo la chica al tiempo que mostro una cajita que contenía un delicioso almuerzo dentro envuelto en un pañuelo rosado.

El joven sonrió. —Claro que si Tea.

0o0o0

El joven Tristán Taylor estaba sentado en una banca a lo lejos observando a 3 de sus amigos disfrutar de la compañía de sus chicas. —Quisiera una novia— susurro muy por debajo tenia ojitos tristes en eso le tocan el hombro. —No estás en guardia Tristán.

—Hola Serenity— saludo el joven distrayéndose de sus pensamientos opacos, la chica le regalo una sonrisa. —¿Estas bien? Traje algo de comer.

—Suena bien— comento el joven sin muchos ánimos, sus manos estaban recargadas en sus piernas y su cabeza descansaba sobre las palmas de sus manos, Wheeler intuyo que estaba así por el hecho de ver que 3 de sus amigos tenían a sus respectivas chicas y ¿el? ¿Qué tenía el?. —Descuida Tristán algún día encontraras a tu chica.

—Es tan distraído que no podría verla un cuando la tuviera frente suya— se escuchó una voz masculina detrás de ellos, Serenity se giró y se encontró con Bakura, se saludaron pero Tristán no le puso atención seguía mirando triste a sus amigos con sus novias. —Vaya no creí que le afectara tanto no tener una chica pero es un tonto te tiene a ti y no se da cuenta— le susurra a Serenity quien se sonroja. —¡Bakura!.

El chico sonríe y mira directo a Serenity. —Oh vamos no me digas que no te gusta Tristan ¿lo niegas? — dijo el chico de cabellos color blanco, la joven se sonrojo ¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Tan obvia era?.

0o0o0

Todas las chicas se despiden de los chavos y se reúnen ellas mismas en una mesa con bancas para charlar sobre hoy en la noche. —¡Sera tan divertido! — exclamo Serenity, la cuestión era que las chicas ya habían planeado una pijamada para hoy viernes y pasarían la tarde juntas hablando de mil cosas. —Lo se cariño, hablaremos de tantas cosas que no podemos estando con los hombres.

—Son algo fastidiosos excepto Yugi— comento Rebecca, todas las chicas empezaron a reír. Por otro lado los chicos llegan a la banca donde estaba Tristán. —¿Qué les parece? Hoy las chicas están todas unidas ¿tramaran algo? — interrogo Joey, los demás rieron. —¿Y qué? ¿Crees que planearan algo para ti? Cabeza hueca.

Le dice Tristán. —Tal vez mi chica Mai me quiera regalar algo por nuestros 7 meses que los cumpliéremos la próxima semana déjenme decirles— explico el Wheeler, los chicos rodaron sus ojos. —Estas todo chiflado porque Mai es un grado mayor que tú y te hizo caso.

Dijo Yami molestando a su amigo, la cuestión era que Yami era muy serio a diferencia de Yugi, eran hermanos y se parecían mucho pero tenían diferentes personalidades además de que Yami es un poco más alto que su hermano menor sin embargo había ocasiones en que Yami molestaba a sus amigos y los chicos conocían otro lado del Muto. —Que cruel eres viejo.

—Por cierto Yugi ¿hoy no toca cita con Rebecca? Siempre salen los viernes saliendo de clases— comento Bakura, el más pequeño del grupo negó con la cabeza. —Ella dijo que haría algo con sus amigas.

—¡Lo mismo me dijo Mai! — chillo Joey. —Supongo que será salida de chicas— dedujo Yami. —¡Tengo una idea! Hay que espiarlas amigos qué tal si traman algo en contra de nosotros.

—Estás loco Joey— le contesto Tristan. —No es correcto espiarlas a las chicas además se podrían molestar con nosotros— explico el hermano mayor de Yugi, Joey rodo los ojos y entonces se le ocurrió hacerles una pequeña treta. —¡Miren! Haya están las chicas y… ¡están mirando a los de ultimo año!.

Todos sin excepción voltearon a ver a las chicas quienes seguían riendo y hablando de cosas de chicas, Joey soltó una risa. —Lo ven, se preocupan por ellas es por eso que hay que seguirlas que tal si se meten en problemas ¿Quién las rescatara? Necesitaran a sus avengers para que las rescaten.

Explico el rubio y estuvo de necio durante todo el receso que era necesario espiarlas hasta que les colmo la paciencia a los chicos. —¡Ya! Si las seguimos ¿Dejaras de molestar? — interrogo Tristán irritado, Wheeler asintió. —Bien lo aremos solo para que dejes de fastidiar.

Comento Bakura y los demás asintieron.

0o0o0

Una vez las clases terminaron, las chicas salieron y sin darse cuenta fueron seguidas por sus amigos incluyendo a los novios de Mai y Rebecca. —Chicas supe que abrieron un local de mantecados nuevos ¿Vamos? — sugirió Tea, todas las mujeres asintieron y caminaron hasta el local, los chicos las siguieron de lejos.

El local era muy llamativo con colores rojos, blanco y azul "el buen sabor" se llamaba el negocio, una vez dentro quedaron maravilladas por tan bonito lugar (como un restaurante típico de los años 80), los chicos no entraron al local estaban cruzando la calle disque leyendo el periódico, todos ocultándose en un solo periódico. —Ahí están las chicas.

Para sorpresa de los chicos quien atendió a las mujeres era un mesero súper guapo, tez blanca cabello negro grisáceo ni tan largo ni tan corto, ojos de color gris y siempre atendí a sus clientes con una sonrisa. —Buenas tardes señoritas ¿Qué les puedo ofrecer?.

Las chicas sonrieron y se ruborizaron un poco. —Unos helados estarían bien— comento Tea mientras entregaba el menú al sujeto pero cuando el chico agarro el menú roso sus manos con la Gardner. —Lo siento señorita ¿de qué sabor quieren sus helados?.

—No se preocupe y estaría bien para mi uno de vainilla con chispas de chocolate— dijo la joven Gardner, tomo el pedido de las demás chicas y se retiró, todas empezaron a reír. —¡Vaya! Tea no sabía que tenías tanto ligue con los meseros— dijo Mai riendo. —¡Mai! Te va a escuchar Richard.

—¿Richard? Mira nada más hasta tuviste tiempo de ver la plaquita con su nombre ¡picarona! — siguió molestándola Mai haciendo que se sonrojara Tea.

Mientras ellas estaban riendo los chicos estaban algo inquietos. —¿Pero quién es ese pelado? Se atrevió a tocarle las manos a Tea y ni siquiera la conoce— dijo Joey algo molesto la cuestión era que espera que el tipo no se le acercara a Mai o conocería a Joey Wheeler. Yami al escuchar lo que dijo el rubio se quedó serio mirando la escena de las chicas pero más a la Gardner.

Entre bromas y manoteos accidentalmente Mai derramo un vaso de agua y cuando estaba por levantarlo el mesero de nombre Richard le tomo la mano y con la otra recogió el vaso. —No es necesario mi Lady, usted está para que la atiendan no para que limpie, yo me encargo de esto.

Mai asintió mientras que al otro extremo del local Joey estaba que quería partirle la cara al tipo. —¡Suéltenme! ¡yo mato a ese tipo! ¿Quién se cree para tomar a Mai de la mano?.

—Relájate viejo, solo fue amable y está haciendo su trabajo.

Minutos después de que las chicas estaban disfrutando de sus mantecados una de ellas les indica con señas que miren por la ventana y todas voltean discretamente y los miran. —Tenemos unos guardaespaldas muy eficientes— comento Mai. —Creo que es lindo que nos quieran cuidar ¿no les parece? — dijo Serenity, las chicas asintieron. —Si pero ellos tienen cosas que hacer de hombres así como nosotras tenemos derecho a estar solas, un día de mujeres.

Dijo Gardner, en eso se escuchan las campanillas del local indicando que llegan clientes nuevos, Serenity, Rebecca y Mai los miran discretamente y se dan cuenta que son 3 sujetos con vestuario de motociclista, uno gordo con un paliacate en la cabeza y un chaleco de cuero otro delgado con un paliacate amarrado en la frente y guantes de cuero junto a una chaqueta de cuero por ultimo pero no menos importante otro sujeto menos gordo que el primero pero con más peso que el segundo, traía botas negras pantalón negro y chaleco de cuero con guantes de cuero, su cabello estaba despeinado.

Las chicas se hicieron señas sobre los tipos y estaban al pendiente de los movimientos de los sujetos, ellas continuaron con su salida de mujeres pero en eso el líder (el más gordito del grupo) les echa un vistazo. —Roy ¿ya viste a esas lindas chicas? Me gusta la de cabello corto.

—Es una buena elección jefe yo creo que me quedaría con la rubia de ojos purpura.

—Mmmm a mí me gusta la otra rubia y la de cabello largo café no están mal— comento el tercer integrante, el líder asintió. —Bien vayamos por esas pollitas.

—Chicas atentas vienen hacia acá los tipos— Susurro Mai. —Hola linduras ¿Qué hacen estas chicas hermosas tan solitas?.

—Disculpa pero no creo que sea correcto que nos hables y mucho menos con esa confianza— contesto Tea de la manera más cordial. —Lindura— dijo el líder que responde a nombre de Bob, poso una de sus manos en la barbilla de Tea. —Deberías de saber que con nosotros la pasaran muy bien— contesto y en 4 segundos la miro de arriba abajo, la Gardner alejo su cabeza de la mano del tipo se sintió molesta. —No creo que ustedes quieran seguir aquí, tenemos novios y son muy celosos— comento Mai mientras metió la cuchara a su boca para comer su nieve.

—¿Escuchaste Marti? Jaja Preciosa ¿Qué te hace pensar que le asustara enfrentarme a sus novios? Ustedes vendrán con nosotros a divertirnos quieran o no— dijo el líder del grupo, Tea no aguanto más y se paró azotando las manos en la mesa. —¡Basta! ¿No entienden? No queremos que sigan molestándonos ¿Por qué no toman sus helados y se largan del lugar? O si piensan quedarse nosotras nos largamos del lugar.

—Tienes valor para hablarle así al jefe chiquilla insolente— contesto Roy que era el tipo más delgado del grupo, el sujeto que responde a Bob soltó una risa. —Me gusta que se hagan las difíciles— dijo y tomo de la muñeca a Tea de manera muy brusca. —Tú me gustas en especial preciosa.

—¡hey! Las chicas necesitan ayuda, andando— dijo Bakura algo asustado al mirar como el sujeto gordo tenia agarra a Tea de la muñeca y no la soltaba, Yami al ver esto se enfureció ¿Quién era se tipo para agarrar a si a Tea?.

—¡Suéltame! — chillo Tea enojada.

—¿Quién me impedirá que te lleve conmigo preciosa? — dijo Bob en eso se escuchan las campanillas de la puerta dando a entender que entran nuevos clientes. —¿Algún problema Mai? — comento Joey desde detrás de los sujetos quienes se giraron.

—¿Por qué tienes a mi chica sujetada de ese modo? — interrogo Yami serio. —Escuchen será mejor que se larguen antes de que les demos una paliza a los 3— comento Tristán tronándose los dedos.

Yami se puso a un lado de Tea y fulmino al sujeto con la mirada. —¿La soltaras? O ¿tengo que golpearte para que la sueltes?.

El sujeto los miro enojado. —¿Creen que les tengo miedo a un enano y a un rubio tonto? — interrogo Bob, en eso siente una mano en el hombro. —No están solos— se escucha una voz masculina y cuando el sujeto se gira mira como tienen a su merced a sus dos amigos el sujeto empieza a sudar frio. —¿Bien? Creo que debes largarte antes de que nos enojemos y les demos una verdadera lección.

—Esta vez ganaron enano pero tengan cuidado…

Dijo Bob y salió corriendo del lugar con sus secuaces, las chicas tomaron un respiro y como los chicos ya estaban ahí pues tomaron asiento con ellas. —¿están bien chicas? — pregunta Bakura, todas asienten. —Pero… ¿Qué hacían ustedes tan cerca de la heladería? — interroga Rebecca, ahora las chicas estaban sentadas de la siguiente forma: Yugi y Rebecca juntos y en ese mismo lado estaba Mai y Joey, del otro lado estaba Tristán con Serenity y Tea con Yami, Bakura arrimo una silla para estar con ellos ya que no había espacio para uno más. Por la pregunta de Rebecca los chicos empezaron a ponerse nerviosos. —Bueno… nosotros este… casualmente pasábamos cercas del lugar y las vimos en aprietos…

—¡Mientes Joey! — chillo Tea. —Yo sospecho que nos estaban espiando.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Cómo crees eso de nosotros Tea? Somos amigos— dijo Joey haciéndose el ofendido. —Admítelo Joey no eres bueno mintiendo.

—Jamás.

—Si así lo quieres… Yugi, tu nunca le mentirías a tu mejor amiga y mucho menos si tu novia está presente ¿nos estaban espiando si o no? — dijo Tea, el pobre Muto miro a Tea luego a Rebecca y se sintió acorralado. —Si…

—Traidor…— susurro Joey. —Lo siento Tea pero imagina si no las hubiéramos espiado… no quisiera pensar en lo que ese sujeto te habría… dijo les habría hecho a ustedes— contesto algo sonrojado Yami al darse cuenta que solito se echaba la soga al cuello con sus sentimientos, Tea de igual forma se sonrojo le pareció tierna la idea de que Yami si se preocupaba mucho por ella y a pesar de que eran amigos le dijo al panzón aquel que ella era su chica.

—¡Ya se! En compensación les invitaremos otro helado— dijo Bakura regalándoles una sonrisa, las chicas asintieron.

En la segunda ronda de helados, Rebecca le daba a Yugi en la boca y viceversa, con Joey y Mai ella era la que le daba helado a Joye en la boca y si tenía algo de helado en los labios ella le limpiaba de manera muy dulce con una servilleta.

—Me dará un coma diabético de ver tanto amor en el ambiente— dijo Tristán. —Oh vamos amigo solo estas celoso porque no tienes novia— le dijo Tea sonando cruel.

—Tu cállate, estas igual que yo no tienes novio.

—¡Ese no es tu asunto Tristán! — lo fulmino con la mirada.

—Chicos… mejor disfrutemos el helado— sugirió Serenity, ambos jóvenes que estaban molestándose se estaban mirando a los ojos pero cuando Serenity dijo eso se giraron para no verse. —Tristán es un inmaduro.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 _ **Este fanfic corto constara de 2 capítulos, espero les guste y les saque algunas risas... La finalidad de este fic es ver a mi pareja favorita florecer que es Tea y Yami, he buscado fics de ellos y algunos están incompletos o no cumplen con las expectativas :(.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste esta corta historia...**_

 _ **Reviews?**_

 _ **Besos y abrazos!.**_


	2. Chapter 2 pijamada

**_Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! no me pertenece y con Yu-Gi-Oh! quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 ** _Fanfiction: Tarde de chicas y la pijamada._**

 ** _Nota: En este pequeño escrito aclaro algunas cosas:_**

 ** _*Yami será hermano mayor de Yugi._**

 ** _*Mai estudiará con nuestros personajes en la misma escuela pero un grado mayor._**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2: La pijamada.**

Después de esa tarde con los chicos, las mujeres terminaron muy contentas con su segunda ronda de helados, las actuales parejitas como era de esperarse se demostraban su afecto **.** —Mai me encanta tu compañía, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado— decía el rubio que responde a nombre de Joey, la chica de ojos purpura se ruborizo ante tales palabras Joey podría ser un tonto pero cuando se lo proponía era uno de los chicos más románticos. —Rebecca— la llamo Yugi, la chica lo miro unos segundos. —¿Qué ocurre bebe?.

—Tienes un poco de helado en los labios— dijo el joven duelista y antes de que su chica pudiera reaccionar le robo un beso. —¡Yugi! — lo nombro al tiempo que soltó una sonrisa. —Lo siento pero me gusta besarte.

A pesar de las escenas dulces también había un ambiente algo triste… pues había 5 personas que estaban mirándolos…

—Mírenlos… lo digo enserio me dará un coma diabético— susurro por debajo Tristán que estaba de brazos cruzados. —Oh vamos Tristán no seas tan agrio, el amor es algo muy bonito cuando conoces a la persona indicada— dijo Serenity tratando de animar a su crush. —Pero… ¿hasta cuándo la conoceré yo? — dijo triste el chico. —Lo que pasa es que eres un ciego Tristán, no vez lo que tienes frente y por eso sigues estando solo— comento Bakura al tiempo que se introducía nieve en la boca.

—Oh cállate tu estas igual de solo como hongo— contesto el chico de cabello castaño, Bakura sonrió al ver lo irritado y sensible que se ponía Tristán de un momento a otro dejo de lado a Tristán y Serenity para mirar a Tea y Yami, la chica tenía una gran sonrisa se notaba que le agradaba la compañía del hermano mayor de Yugi y este también disfrutaba de la compañía de la chica, Bakura lo sabía, sabia sobre los sentimientos de todos sus amigos, cerró los ojos un momento y se relajó ¿hasta cuándo le dirás Yami? Y ¿Serenity? ¿Hasta cuándo le dirás a Tristán? Eran las preguntas que se hacía Bakura en su cabecita.

La tarde fue maravillosa para todos pero todo llega a su final, todos estaban ya fuera del local, las chicas se pusieron de acuerdo de la hora para verse en casa de Tea. —Bien entonces a las 8 pm en mi casa— dijo Tea y las demás chicas asintieron, se despidieron de beso en la mejilla.

—Yugi ¿me acompañaras a mi casa? — pregunto Rebecca al tiempo que lo tomaba del brazo. —Claro que si bebe, no te dejaría andar sola por ahí en las calles de Domino. Yami nos vemos al rato en casa.

Yami asintió y se sorprendió al mismo tiempo ¿Cómo lo hacia su hermano? ¿Cómo había logrado confesar sus sentimientos hacia Rebecca? A Yami aún le causaba miedo el rechazo por parte de Tea al parecer necesitaría un empujoncito. —Bueno Wheeler es hora de que lleves a tu Reyna a su palacio— dijo Valentine, Joey se inclinó y le beso la mano. —Por supuesto que si mi Lady. Oye Tristán ¿podrías llevar a Serenity a casa? — cuestiono Joey a lo que su amigo asintió. —Puedes contar con ello, vamos Serenity pero antes pasaremos por la tienda de cartas— dijo el pelicafe, poso sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica y la llevo caminado.

—Solos de nuevo— dijo Tea mirando al suelo. —Al parecer… Te acompaño.

—No es necesario Yami… yo puedo ir a casa sola— contesto la chica algo apenada. —No es molestia Tea— hizo una pausa, una de sus manos se posó en la barbilla de la joven y la movió con suavidad hasta dar con los bellos ojos de la chica, ella se perdió un momento en aquellos bellos purpura. —Nunca lo serás Tea ¿quedo claro?.

La chica asintió después sintió sus mejillas arder, estaba a tan escasos centímetros de los labios de Yami ¿daba el próximo paso? ¿Yami lo haría? ¿Por qué tardaba tanto?. —¿Vamos? — pregunto la chica, aun no era el momento o quizá él no le correspondía.

En el transcurso del camino hubo un silencio incomodo sin embargo Yami rompió el hielo. —Y bien… ¿Qué harás con las chicas? O es algo que no podemos saber los chicos.

—Bueno Yami no creo que haya problema, es una pijamada— contesto Tea, Yami asintió y 5 segundos después una corriente de aire paso haciendo que Tea sintiera frio y en una manera de buscar calor froto sus manos con sus brazos. Yami noto esto y se quito su saco de la escuela y simplemente estiro la mano ofreciéndolo a Tea. —¿Hmm? — fue lo único que salió de los labios de la Gardner.

—Tienes frio, tómalo aún faltan unos 15 minutos antes de llegar a tu casa y podrías enfermarte— explico pero aun sin poder ver a Tea ya que se encontraba algo rojo, ella asintió y tomo el saco de inmediato percibió el olor corporal de Yami y se aseguró de guardarlo en su memoria.

—Oye Tea…

—¿Si?.

—Am…. ¿Conocían al sujeto de la heladería? — cuestiono el joven de ojos purpura, la chica se quedó unos segundos analizando la pregunta de Yami ¿a que venía eso? Y entonces una idea divertida paso por su cabeza. —¡Yami! ¿se pusieron celosos? — pregunto la chica entre risas.

—¡Si! ¡Digo no! Es decir yo… Ya sabes cómo es Joey con Mai— se excusó Yami, Tea se entristeció ¿le costaba tanto admitirlo? O quizá ella se estaba haciendo ideas en su cabeza. —Lo se…

Contesto Tea y los demás minutos fueron silencio, una vez que llego a su casa se despidieron y ella lo vio marcharse dejo de pensar en Yami y entro a casa para preparar todo, esa noche seria de puras chicas. 2 horas después tocan el timbre. —¡Yo atiendo mama! — exclamo mientras corría por la casa para llegar a la puerta principal, traía puesta una pijama que era una blusa de tirantes color rosa pastel y el short del mismo color, traía puestas unas pantuflas de conejo. —¡chicas! — fue su modo de saludar a todas, Mai traía una blusa de tirantes color morado y un short del mismo color su cabello estaba en una coleta, Serenity tenía un pans y su blusa era de botones, su pijama tenia estampado de animalitos por ultimo Rebecca tenía una pijama que era un vestido de color celeste con nubes por todos lados, las 4 chicas tenían pantuflas que combinaban con sus pijamas. —Hemos llegado cariño, esta noche será muy divertida— dijo Mai, una vez que todas entraron se dirigieron al cuarto de Tea, las chicas no se dieron cuenta pero en la ventana que se encontraba abierta los chicos se asomaban de un momento a otro para ver qué era lo que estaban haciendo.

2 horas espiándolas y solo las habían visto cenar pizza con el famoso refresco "coca cola" hablaron de la escuela más bien se quejaban de los profesores, hablaron sobre las prendas de vestir y una vez acabaron de cenar, limpiaron e hicieron espacio en el piso, Tea fue por una bolsa de color amarillo y al abrirla se vieron muchos esmaltes para uñas. —Llego la hora de pintarnos las uñas chicas— dijo la Gardner. —Esto es aburrido viejo, ahora podría estar jugando videojuegos— dijo Tristan quien estaba sentado en el piso recargando su espalda en la pared. —Shh cállate Tristán, debo escuchar quizá Mai les diga sobre la sorpresa que tiene para mí por los 7 meses que cumpliremos.

Dijo el Wheeler, era el único que estaba espiándolas por la ventana, Yugi y Yami estaban a un lado de la ventana parados, Yami tenía los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. —No creo que sea buena idea seguirlas espiando Joey, si se dan cuenta podrían enojarse— dijo el hermano mayor de Yugi. —Apoyo a mi hermano, no está bien…

—Además tu novia no ha dicho NADA sobre algún regalo que tenga para ti— dijo Bakura que estaba del mismo modo que Yami solo que el chico de cabellos blancos estaba recargado en un árbol. —Deberían callarse y acercarse, empezaron a hablar de nosotros— les dijo Joey y en 1,2 por 3 estaban los 5 chicos pegados a la ventana para tratar de escuchar lo que las chicas decían.

—Los chicos tienen un serio problema, solo ven una carta y se emocionan pensando que habrá un duelo de monstros— dice Mai mientas mira su mano de lejos para ver cómo le quedo el color que escogió.

—No puedes hacer un tema con ellos porque en 3 segundos surge para ellos una estrategia o algo en relación con el duelo de monstros y se olvidan que existimos— explica Tea dejando escapar un suspiro.

—¡Bru.. — estaba por gritarles Joey, estaba enojado ¿Cómo no lo entendían? El duelo de monstros era muy importante para todos ellos, afortunadamente Bakura y Yugi lo callaron y sujetaron. —Cierra la boca Joey ¿quieres que nos descubran? — susurro Bakura. —Aburren siempre queriendo ver la tienda de cartas— dijo Rebecca soltando otro suspiro mientras que afuera se miraba a Yugi con aura negativa haciendo círculos con su dedo índice. —Creí que a Rebecca le gustaba ir a la tienda de cartas…

Una vez terminaron de pintarse las uñas y que se les secara empezaron a peinarse, Tea escogió a Mai y empezó a hacerle una trenza pegada, Serenity le estaba haciendo unos caireles a Rebecca. Eso les llevo una hora 1/2 . Los chicos estaban algo aburridos. —Viejo tengo hambre… ire por una hamburguesa ¿quieren una? — dice Tristán al tiempo que se pone de pie, los chicos asienten. —Que sean 2 hamburguesas para mi viejo— pide Joey sin dejar de ver a las chicas, el joven es acompañado por Bakura.

Media hora después, los chicos se encontraban comiendo en silencio y una que otra vez le daban un vistazo al Wheeler que estaba muy centrado en la ventana era como si estuviera viendo una película en el cine, sus ojos no se despegaban. —Joey creo que es hora de irnos, lo único que han hablado sobre ti y nosotros es sobre que odian el duelo de monstros ¿algo más? — dice con fastidio Bakura. —¡Callate! — susurro el chico rubio. —De verdad creo que esto les interesara chicos, ellas se están poniendo en círculo, Yugi pásame otra hamburguesa.

El chico suspira y se la pasa, los 5 jóvenes se ponen en la ventana para escuchar. —Bien creo que es hora de jugar a las preguntas— Dice Rebecca y saca una botella de vidrio vacía, empieza por girarla, el pico de la botella apunta a Tea y el final de la botella a Rebecca, la rubia suelta una risa perversa. —Bien esto funciona así, al que le toque la parte trasera podrá hacerle cualquier pregunta al que le toco el inicio de la botella ¿quedo claro? En este caso a mi me toca preguntarle algo a Tea.

—¿Escuchaste Yami? Le preguntaran algo a tu chica— dice Joey con mirada pircara y golpeando a Yami levemente con el codo. —Joey, ella no es mi novia ¿ok?.

—Lo que digas…— dice el Wheeler. —Tea ¿Cuál es tu motivo por el cual aún no tienes novio y además hay alguien que te guste? — cuestiona la rubia, Tea se pone a pensar. —Rebecca eres una tramposa, son dos preguntas en una— contesta la chica de cabello mediano, Rebecca le saca la lengua en broma. —Anda dinos, Tea.

—Que curiosa saliste Serenity, bien yo solo espero que un día mi crush me corresponda y si no es así yo solo espero que sea feliz— explico la joven y al tiempo que explicaba tomo en sus manos un oso de peluche que empezó a acariciar. —Aunque la felicidad de él no estuviera conmigo, yo lo seguiría apoyando aun cuando estuviera con otra chica, yo estaría bien al saber que el está feliz.

Yami escuchaba atentamente las palabras de Tea, era tan comprensiva, tierna y solidaria ¿Por qué no tuvo el valor de confesar sus sentimientos?. —¡Aaawwwws! ¡Tea! Eres tan tierna— exclamo Rebecca. —Ella tiene razón pero nena ¿Quién es el afortunado que robo tu corazón? Afortunado y tonto al no ver a la chica tan maravillosa que tiene— dijo Mai.

Tea empezó a sentir como sus mejillas empezaban a arder. —Bueno… el chico que me gusta… es… el hermano de Yugi— dijo la chica al tiempo que cubría su rostro con el peluche. —El hermano de Yugi… ¿te refieres a Yami? — cuestiono Serenity.

—Awwwwws Yami tiene una enamorada— empezó a hacerle burla el Wheeler a su amigo, el chico solo se sonrojo a mas no poder. —Cállate Joey.

Fue lo único que salió de sus labios. —Que novedad que sea Tea, hermano enserio a leguas se nota que ella siente atracción por ti— dijo el más pequeño del grupo. Luego de esa confesión Tea giro la botella y ahora le toco a Mai preguntarle a Serenity. —Bien… ¿Quién es tu enamorado cuñis?.

—Bueno… en mi caso solo me ve como una amiga pero espero que eso cambie con el tiempo, no diré nombre— contesto la chica algo apenada, Mai sonrió. —Tranquila tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, no le diré a Joey que alguien te gusta.

Ahora le había tocado que le preguntaran a Mai. —Bien Valentine ¿Cómo es Wheeler como novio? — interrogo Rebecca.

—Un idiota.

—¡Ja ja! Nada nuevo en Joey— contesto Tea y todas empezaron a reir, mientras que en la ventana se ve al pobre de Joey hecho piedra, lastimado. —Creo que le cayó de peso que su propia novia le llamara idiota— dijo Bakura entre risas.

—Pero es mi idiota y no lo cambio por nada del mundo— añadió la rubia. —Vaya Joey no sé qué abras echo pero no cabe duda que Mai está enamorada de ti— dice Tristán.

—Y yo amo a esa mujer— dice el Wheeler reponiéndose y sus ojos ahora tenían forma de corazón.

—Rebecca por cómo te hemos visto sabemos de ante mano que Yugi es todo un sol contigo— explica Serenity. —Si, él es muy bueno y educado siempre respeta mis opiniones y sugerencias, es muy importante para mí.

—Bien chicas, estas preguntas fueron leves pero llego el momento de hacerlas más interesantes— dice Mai y en eso apunta a Tea con su dedo índice. —¿Eres virgen?.

Por alguna extraña razón el corazón de Yami se paralizo en unos segundos. —Por supuesto que sí, ¿Qué tú ya no?.

Respondió Tea. —Eso me lo llevare a la tumba querida.

Todas se preguntaron lo mismo hasta dar con Rebecca quien intento ser algo graciosa en el momento. —Yo… no.

—¡Que! — exclaman las 3 damas presentes, los chicos en cambio voltean a ver a Yugi y se lo comen con la mirada, Joey de inmediato pasa su brazo por el cuello de Yugi y con la otra mano libre frota su puño en la cabeza de Yugi. —Eres un pillín Yugi.

—Ya déjame Joey— dice Yugi apenado, los chicos dejan de ver y escuchar la plática de las mujeres para ayudar al más pequeño del grupo pero en tanto parloteo se caen y el ruido alerta a las mujeres.

—Vino de afuera ¡andando chicas! — dice Tea y las 4 salen para ver qué había pasado, mientras tanto con los chicos que se pusieron de pie y empezaron a correr. —¡Esto es malo! ¡Nos alcanzaran!.

Grita Joey. —Si.. hay que usar unos señuelos— exclama Bakura. —¿Pero que? — interroga Joey.

En eso Bakura se detiene y empuja a Joey haciéndolo caer. —¿Pero qué haces Bakura? — interroga molesto. —Lo siento Wheeler pero serás el soldado caído de esta noche, hoy por nosotros mañana por ti.

—Lo siento viejo, así las cosas deben ser ¡suerte con Mai y las demás! — se burla Tristán y en eso siente como es empujado y cae al piso junto con el Wheeler. —¿Pero que hicieron? — interroga sorprendido. —Por si las dudas dejaremos a dos carnadas para que nosotros podamos escapar… ¡nada personal chicos! — dice Yami mientras sale corriendo del lugar con Yugi y Bakura.

—¡Traidores!.

Grita Joey, en eso los dos sienten una especie de presencia. —Joey… el peligro asecha.

Dice Tristán y cuando se giran ven a las 4 chicas con un aura vengativa. —Así que eran ustedes… ¡espiándonos!.

20 minutos después las chicas ya estaban en el cuarto de Tea pero tenían a 2 chicos amarrados en unas sillas. —¡Despierten! — exclama Tea al tiempo que les echa agua fría, Joey y su amigo despiertan de golpe. —¿Qué nos harán? ¿nos mataran? ¿nos torturaran? ¿nos mataran? Esperen ya dije matar ¿Verdad? ¡ya estoy delirando! ¿Qué me dieron? — dice Joey todo histérico.

—Mira primor te enseñare que es de muy mala educación espiar a las chicas— contesta Mai mientras le aprieta un cachete. —¿Qué nos van a hacer Mai?.

Una sonrisa perversa se forma en todas las chicas, 10 minutos después vemos a los chicos maquillados al estilo muñequitas, les pusieron un vestido de lunares, a Joey uno rosa y a Tristán uno morado, a ambos les pusieron pelucas, a Joey una peluca larga de color castaño con curlis y a Tristán una rubia con un gran moño morado y cabello echo curlis.

—Esto es embarazoso… Mai, corazón de melón detenlas por favor ¡piedad! — suplico Joey, Mai se acerca y le da un beso en la frente. —Lo siento cariño debes aprender la lección.

Por otro lado los 3 chicos restantes que se salvaron se echaron a dormir excepto Yami quien se quedó pensando en la confesión de Tea.

Regresando a la pijamada, las mujeres decidieron soltar a los chicos con la condición de que se quedarían vestidos como mujeres y por esta noche actuarían como chicas, ellos aceptaron pero al ver la pizza se atragantaron y quedaron todos manchados de salsa de tomate, los vestidos quedaron igual de manchados y bueno fue una buena noche.

0o0o

—Es ahora o nunca— se dijo para si mismo Yami, lo de anoche le sirvió para poder tomar el valor suficiente y decirle a Tea todo lo que siente por ella, sus dudas, sus miedos ayer desaparecieron gracias a que Joey estuvo fregando que las espiaran, quien lo diría ¿no? Por la idea ridícula de Joey ahora Yami tenía el valor suficiente para decirle a Tea todo lo que siente.

 _Hoy al darte un beso_

 _Vi como pusiste una cara de sorpresa_

 _Pensaras que soy traviesa y me gusta_

 _Coquetear, más la vida me ha enseñado_

 _No ignores y llega a lo que has buscado y solo así se decir…_

 _Que te amo._

—Llego el momento— se dijo para si misma la Gardner, se estaba mirando en el espejo y estaba decidida, hoy mismo le diría sus sentimientos a Yami le corresponda o no ¡ya no más! Ya no aguantaría para decirle todo lo que siente y si no le correspondía ¿Qué más daba? Ella era feliz viéndolo todos los días, tomo un sombrerito y se lo puso en la cabeza, tenía consigo un vestido celeste y un cinturón blanco, sus sandalias hacían juego con el cinturón.

 _Esa es mi sensación…_

 _Al saber que te iba ver, mi dulce sonrisa_

 _En el espejo quise ensayar… salgo_

 _En tu busca a toda prisa pues no te haría_

 _Esperar más la duda en mi mente siente…_

 _Si recibirás lo que hay en mi… tan amorosamente._

Ella corría a toda velocidad, ya no aguantaba tenía esa sensación que tenía que gritarlo a los 4 vientos cuanto le gustaba Yami por otro lado el que responde a ese nombre se encontraba en las mismas ¡ya no más! Tenía que decirle que la ama.

Se encontraron en la gran plaza de Domino, ambos se detuvieron abruptamente al verse de lejos, el corazón de ambos latía tan fuerte, se acercaron lentamente y se miraron directo a los ojos. —Tea.

Fue lo que salió de los labios de Yami, su mano se movió por si sola y acaricio la mejilla de Tea, ella cerro por unos segundos los ojos. —No es un sueño…

Susurro la Gardner, cuando abrió sus ojos Yami seguía ahí inerte. —Tea yo…— Ella lo callo colocando su dedo índice en los labios del chico. —Shhh no es necesario.

Con sus brazos rodeo el cuello de Yami y unió sus labios con los de él, en beso que había esperado desde hace tiempo, un beso que entrego con el más sincero cariño, hacia tanto que ella deseaba probar los labios de su amor y ahora estaban ahí los dos besándose, él no se había quitado eso era buena señal. Ella sintió como Yami poso sus manos sobre la cadera de la joven atrayéndola más hacia él y profundizando el beso.

 _Hoy al darte un beso vi como pusiste_

 _Una cara de sorpresa_

 _Pensaras que soy traviesa y me gusta_

 _Coquetear… más la vida me ha enseñado_

 _No ignores y llega a lo que has buscado_

 _Y solo así se decir…_

 _Que te amo_

 _Esa es mi sensación…_

Fin.

* * *

 ** _La letra de la cancion es el eding 6 de Inuyasha, les dejo el nombre por si la quieren escuchar._**

 ** _-Itazura na kiss._**

 ** _Bueno con esto termina el fic espero les haya gustado y les agradezco mucho por los 2 review recibidos, la cuestión es… ¿les gustaría otro fic escrito por mi? Creo que sería genial hacer un fic sobre Celos y Drama ya que en lo personal son mis temas favoritos xD._**

 ** _Agradecimientos a:_**

 **Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love:** _Gracias por tu hermoso review me da mucho gusto que la historia te haya gustado y poder sacarte unas sonrisas! Espero que te guste el final y me des tu punto de vista en cuanto a futuros trabajos de Tea y Yami junto con Rebecca y Yugi ¿Qué opinas? Te gustaría leer otro fic escrito por mi, me gustaría saber tu respuesta ya que fuiste el primer review, un beso y un abrazo._

 _ **Semayet:** ¡Muchas gracias! Me da mucho gusto que te guste la historia y en tu observación lo tendré en mente y mejorare los diálogos para saber quién lo dice! ¡Saludos!._

 _ **Por ultimo agradecer a quienes pusieron en favoritos y en seguir la historia:**_

 _* **Catone Historias**_

 ** _*Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love_**

 ** _*LuminalLuminoso_**

 ** _*Tea Mutou_**

 _ ***Yugiatem**_

 ** _¿Reviews?._**

 ** _¡Besos y abrazos!._**


End file.
